New Baby
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by KittyCool11. In this one, Dory and Marlin were taking a swim when they hear baby cries. It turns out to be a baby mermaid that was kidnapped from her mother! Will they be able to find the parents? Enjoy :) Ps. Thank you KittyCool11 for letting me use your song.


One day while taking a swim, Marlin and Nemo are looking around when they hear a baby crying. They go over and find a baby mermaid, it is clear that she was kidnapped. They find a necklace on her and it says that her name is Naia.

"We can't leave her here, aw she's so cute," says Dory.

"You're right, let's take her in and I will spread the word that we found her," says Marlin.

They scoop her up, helping her to their place where they are introduce Nemo to her. Nemo really likes Naia and offers to help her find her parents Naia loved the attention that she was getting. She missed her mommy and daddy so much that she didn't really respond to the three of them the first two days. Though she slowly started to open up to them on day three. They wanted her to know that she wasn't in any danger before taking her out to the town to see if anyone knows who her parents were. They couldn't find them no matter what they did, Dory did bring it up to her fish are friends not food meeting after a month of searching on their own.

"Aw, we will help you find her parents, Dory," says Bruce.

"What's her name?" asks Chum.

"Naia," says Dory.

"What's she look like?" asks Anchor.

"Uh….*she thought really hard on this one* short brown hair, blue eyes, and a pink tail. She is also wearing a necklace with her name engraved on the back of it," says Dory.

"Got it!" says the boys.

"Thanks guys, your the best!" says Dory.

In the meantime Marlin and Nemo are getting Crush and Squirt to look for her parents too. It wasn't hard to convince either of them to look for baby Naia's parents. After Dory's meeting they went home to where Naia was, she was awake and crying up a storm. Nemo tried to help Dory and Marlin as long as they could but he was getting tired. Marlin tells him to go to bed as Dory is rocking Naia.

"What if we sing to her?" suggests Dory.

"Sing?" asks Marlin, "Sing what exactly?"

"We will make something up, here I'll start," says Dory.

She sets Naia in bed making sure she is comfy.

"Hush and stop the tears of will be okay, If you'll behave I will guide you to a beautiful you sleep, you'll glow in sun needs to rest under the sun doesn't need to hear a racket. You'll be alright if you close your angelic eyes. When you do that, the moon will set in rise," sings Dory.

"Uh...The moon shall be your precious cradle. The stars makes your dreams very stable. If you wish upon the magical night sky. You'll spread your wings and learn to fly…" starts Marlin.

"There you go! Keep going," encourages Dory.

"Dream about something that will make you smile. Dream about something that will last for a while. Dream about someone that makes you happy. Dream about something without feeling so grumpy," sings Marlin.

"If you feel lost and unwanted from the darkness. We'll be your angels that glows with brightness. We will guide you with wisdom and rights. We will shine with you, just like star lights. The moon shall be your precious stars makes your dreams very will guide you to a beautiful dream. When you sleep, you'll glow in beam," sings Dory and Marlin

Naia falls fast asleep with a smile on her face. They smile and put her down for the night, hoping she will sleep through the night. The next morning they are surprised to know that her parents have been found by Mr. Ray. They set up a meeting with them that afternoon, they wanted to make sure Naia was fed before gave to her parents. They make it there and can see that Naia looks exactly like her mother.

"Dory, Marlin this is Eric and Mari, Eric Mari these are the fish that have been taking care of Naia," introduces Mr. Ray

"Oh Naia! My sweet girl!" squeals with delight Mari

She gently cuddles Naia, who was ecstatic with joy to see her mom again. Eric kisses both of their forehead turning back to Dory and Marlin.

"Thank you for returning our little girl. Whatever you owe you let us know," says Eric.

"Aw, it's nothing just seeing your happy faces is enough," says Dory.

"Yeah, I know what it is like to lose your child...this is nothing," says Marlin.

They smile at them and Naia blows kisses at them. Dory and Marlin smile waving at baby Naia. The parents swim off happily, after explaining that Eric and Mari left their comfort zone which was the city that they live. They would go to the ends of the earth for their baby. Which they tried when they couldn't get anywhere inside the city, they bumped into Mr. Ray as a last minute hope they asked him about the baby. Which Mr. Ray quickly filled them in on what he knew about the situation. Dory and Marlin leave happy that Naia was returned to her parents.

The End


End file.
